


Just the sunsets and the stars

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick gets hurt and Pete takes care of him, admitting feelings because mom misinterprets things but it helps in the ned, underage drinking but that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: this was an old fic I wrote back in 2019, I found it again and figured I'd post it.Patrick goes to a party with some random guy just because he was tired of the guy bugging him about it, ends up getting into a fight and Pete takes care of him. Crushes are present, feelings come out, and fictional mom helps them get together by misinterpreting things
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick admits he’s not sure if he threw the first hit or not, his mom would definitely kill him if she knew he was drinking underaged but he’d agreed to go with Dustin to this stupid college party and admittedly while that in itself wasn't a good idea since neither him nor Dustin were really even friends Patrick had still agreed. One thing led to another, Patrick had started drinking because hey why not, he’d been having a conversation with a girl about music and he was pretty sure she’d been saying something about The Who when who Patrick assumed to be her boyfriend walked up. The guy had glared at Patrick and said something but it hadn’t registered, what  _ had  _ was the guy roughly grabbing his girlfriend and forcing her to stand; Patrick had stood without really thinking, telling him that he shouldn’t grab her like that (Patrick could literally see the skin being pulled by the tight grip he had) and maybe the guy had insulted Patrick’s height or called him a baby or something. 

All Patrick registered now was that he was in a fight with a guy bigger than him but was managing to win either way, the rest of the party had either ran off or was now watching with wide eyes. The guy was trying to hold his own obviously but Patrick kept raining hits down, someone grabbed him by his shoulders and hauled him off the bigger guy to throw him to the ground; now Patrick was the one getting the shit kicked out of him though he managed to get a few hits back and even bit the guy’s hand, finally the party seemed to snap out of it as the guy was pulled off Patrick and someone was pulling him to his feet. There was talking but it was all muffled to Patrick’s ears, adrenaline and the urge to vomit kicking in as he was quickly guided outside where it was chillier. 

Patrick did end up throwing up, whoever was holding on to him got a good grip around his waist as he hurled up bile and whatever shitty chips were at the party into the grass before carefully being sat down on the concrete. 

“Holy fuck dude, you’re crazy” the guy was laughing and Patrick’s vision swam as he tried to see if he knew who it was, why was that voice familiar? “Hey wait-Patrick? Patrick Stump?”

Huh, how’d this guy know him? Patrick’s glasses were missing and probably shattered somewhere in the house. 

“Dude what the  _ fuck,  _ I mean I won’t pretend to be a saint, I got shitfaced pretty young too but I didn’t take you for the type. Hey, you okay? Patrick?” the guy gently shook him, bad idea since Patrick spit up again all over his own jeans “shit! Okay, okay, I”m gonna call Pete” 

Pete? That name wasn’t registering, did Patrick know a Pete? Hmm….there was a kid in his gym class that claimed to be named Pietro to seem foreign….there was a Peter in his Science class but if you called him Pete he’d get pissed to hell.

“-I don’t know man, he’s bloody as hell! I heard yelling in the living room and I ran inside to see your boy getting the shit kicked out of him. He’s pretty fucked up Pete, if you don’t want him I can drive him to an urgent care”

Patrick blinked slowly and winced, were one of his eyes swelling? Also why did this guy say ‘your boy’, Patrick wasn’t anyone’s and he was single as fuck-wait…

“Wens?” he slurred out, the guy looked at him for a few seconds confused “who?” 

“Uh, okay he’s talking-where are we? Dude you don’t have a car what are you going to do-yeah I have a car-aw Pete come on! He’s covered in his own vomit-okay  _ okay!  _ I’ll keep an eye on him until you get over here. It’s Grady’s house, Grady Newshire? Yeah that guy-why was Patrick here? I don’t know, you ask him when he’s less shitfaced” the guy hung up and huffed, he sat a few feet away from Patrick “hey dude, so Pete’s gonna come and I’m going to drop you two off at his house alright? Just, please don’t throw up again in my car? My brother would kick my ass if I got it dirty” 

God this guy was talking too much, it was starting to give Patrick a headache. 

“Do you even know who I am? You’ve been looking at me like I’ve got three heads” the guy waited a few seconds before laughing “yeah I didn’t think you did, we didn’t meet long honestly. I’m Owen, Pete dragged you to a show one night and he ran in to me” 

Hm, see Owen, Pete had taken it to be his new job to take Patrick out to shows without his mother knowing a lot so that wasn’t too helpful.

“I don’t know how that idiot is planning on getting over here-a fucking bike Pete? You don’t even own one!” Patrick whined at Owen shouting, where was he even running to? 

“-uck, fuck, fuck Patrick” someone roughly grabbed him by his shoulders causing him to whine again, the hands flitted around like panicked birds before his face was being cupped “who the fuck, what-why are you even here god dammit” 

“Pete you’re getting vomit and blood on your hands, look just help the kid up and we’ll head to my car I didn’t park too far” 

Patrick groaned when he was pulling against someone, his stomach rolled again threatening to throw up but whoever it was didn’t seem to care; things came in and out then like flashes, Patrick was in a moving car and Pete-no shit it was Pete Wentz, his stupid Pete-using his arm as a pillow for Patrick’s head asking him questions that he didn’t register, Owen helping Pete carry Patrick into a house, Patrick being carefully set down in a bathtub and then everything after that was black. 

*

Pain is an immediate register, along with the feeling that Patrick’s head has been split open. He groaned and tried to move but his body said fuck off more or less because the crick in his neck spikes up and Patrick almost throws up from the pain, even his joints feel like they’re a thousand years old. Right okay what does he remember last night? Well judging from the rank of vomit coming from his clothes he’s going to assume...okay he remembered Dustin from his math class for some reason begging him to go with him to some college guy’s party-oh  _ shit,  _ Patrick whimpered and managed to bring a hand up to place over his eyes. Yeah he remembered now, his mom was going to freak the fuck out when she saw the state he was in-wait….he wasn't home was he? 

He cracked open his eyes to stare up at a light blue ceiling, nope he was not home because his mom had flowery shower curtains and the ones to his left were clear. Wait okay he was starting to remember some guy, two guys actually-oh wait, was that a hole in the wall?

“Pete!” Patrick regretted calling out and jerked like he’d been slapped, he whimpered and shut his eyes again. 

Footsteps came running to the door and it opened, if Patrick didn’t have a hangover he’d register the fact Pete was shirtless and while that wasn’t unusual Patrick had come to find it was usually a little distracting.

Oh yeah, that had also been a new development too, the whole having a crush on Pete thing. 

“Why the hell were you shitfaced at a college party” oh yay, Pete’s mad.

Patrick winced and managed to open his eyes fully but his vision swam a little “hnn?” 

Pete sighed and walked over, he set a glass of water on the tub lip and grabbed Patrick’s hand “Tylenol, take some. I’m making you some hangover breakfast, and then you’re going to tell me why you were at a college party”

Patrick managed motor control again and chased the pill down with the water, he frowned at Pete “wha-what are you my mo-om?” okay maybe not full motor control

“I’m your mom when I find out someone kicked the shit out of you” Pete had moved to dig around the cabinet under the sink, he pulled a rag and got it wet “look towards me”

“I am-ow!” Patrick almost hit Pete only for his wrist to be grabbed and shoved back, Pete kept a firm grip on Patrick’s chin as he rubbed at his face “what the hell Pete” 

“You’re all bloody, I don’t think I’d like your mom to ban me from ever seeing you again. Your mom’s cool don’t get me wrong, pretty sure she took one look at me and thought ‘that boy has a criminal record and he will probably corrupt my son’ but low-and-behold she’s still letting me see you” 

The two spent the next few minutes with Patrick bickering and whining about the pain and Pete lecturing him as if he even had the right to (and Patrick wouldn’t admit it but the concern wasn’t helping his crush any). After Pete seemed satisfied he disappeared again and came back with some of his own clothes, Patrick silently thanked him as he shut the door; it hurt to shower but it was better than smelling like beer and vomit, after Patrick dried off and got dressed he headed for the kitchen. Pete had thrown on a hoodie now much to Patrick’s slight disappointment and only glanced up from the frying pan before looking back down at it, Patrick hummed quietly and went to sit in the living room. 

Pete called for him from the dining room and Patrick found a glass of OJ and a plate of semi-non burnt breakfast waiting, Pete was still giving him that disapproving look as he ate. 

“A guy from my math class asked me to go with him to some college party, I didn't really have anything to do and he kept bugging me about it so I just gave in” Pete’s frown deepened and it Patrick wasn’t mistaken he looked more pissed “what? Like you haven’t done anything bad, you told me you did acid once when you were like fifteen or something” 

“Yeah well you’re not me. You’re a good kid and you don’t get black-out drunk and get into stupid fights like I do” Pete paused “well at least you don’t get black-out drunk”

Patrick scowled and pushed his plate away, god he felt like a 5 year old doing that “you don’t know me then, I’m not a good kid. I sneak out to shows and I get into fights where I keep going until someone drags me off, how is that good?” 

“I drag you out to those shows and you get into fights for good reasons, kicking sense into my ass sometimes. And you better fucking eat that breakfast, Patrick, I worked hard on it” Pete stood from his chair and slid the plate back in front of Patrick “give me a good reason why you were found covered in blood and why you have bruises” 

He only grumbled in response and went back to eating the eggs, they weren't  _ too  _ bad honestly. Patrick did the dishes and found Pete sitting in the living room, Patrick sat away from him and sighed wondering why his friend now felt more like his mom. 

“Okay so I know it’s stupid that I went with this guy and I don’t even know why he asked me specifically. I just did, can we stop being mad now? Is it because I looked-I  _ look  _ like shit that you’re so pissed?” 

Pete doesn’t answer for a few seconds, he stared up at the ceiling before answering “you’ve known me long enough now to know I’m very fucked up. I don’t want  _ you  _ being fucked up too” 

It clicked then in a very weird way, Patrick however scowled and stood up to stand in front of the 8th wonder of the world, Mr. idiot

“Are you fucking kidding me? You think what your spirit or something possessed me and I got shitfaced? That’s not what happened, I don’t drink in general Pete it doesn’t take much for me to be fucked up. As for me getting the shit kicked out of me, I was having a conversation with a girl-”

“Patrick you didn’t” Pete’s manner changed from pissed to slightly less pissed and more...concerned?

“No! We were talking about music, her boyfriend came over and he was being rough with her and I told him to knock it off. You can guess the rest of the history from there” Patrick sat back down and hugged himself “I guess I’m lucky your friend was there too..”

“Well I’m glad to hear you’re not a homewrecker” Pete laughed self-deprecatingly and Patrick was tempted to smack him “well now that that’s settled how am I going to lie to your mom, huh?” 

“I didn't tell her I was out with you, I told her i was going out with a new friend” Pete gave him a look and Patrick felt his face heat up “shut the hell up, Pete, she didn’t think that” 

“But if I’m the one driving you home she’s going to know something was up” 

“She trusts you asshole, I can say ‘going to Pete’s mom’ and she doesn’t question it because she likes you and she knows I like you too” wow wording was just  _ not  _ Patrick’s friend today. 

Pete had a strange look on his face again for a split second, totally blank but it looked like he was thinking before he shrugged and stood up grabbing Patrick’s hand “c’mon, let’s go to my room. You look tired still and sleeping a hangover off would be good” 

“‘Kay” 

Pete opened the windows before moving to the bed and making grabby hands at Patrick, he rolled his eyes but let Pete carefully maneuver him so he was half laying on him without any of his bruises getting irritated. 

“You’re going to have to work some serious magic when my mom sees me” 

“My folks are gone for the week, ask her to stay over” 

Patrick snorted and found himself falling asleep “school week” 

“We’ll go get your car later, you can drive form my place. Simple as that” 

“You drive a hard bargain, Wentz…” he yawned and for a moment let himself be brave, Patrick nuzzled into Pete’s shoulder and felt him tense “I’m sorry for being snappy with you, I know you just don’t want me to get hurt. Even if you are fucked up Pete, I still love you” 

“Yeah, I love you too” Pete bent his arm at and awkward angle to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair “go to sleep while I plan” 

“M’kay”


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia surprisingly allowed this as long as they stopped by to get things for Patrick, Pete made up a bullshit excuse so only he went with instructions from Patrick to get important things; he came back with clothes and Patrick’s phone charger. It was Friday night though so Patrick didn’t have to worry about things just yet besides a math assignment and learning about molecules or something. Patrick had woken up to Pete dumping his backpack on the floor and the bed shaking, dinner was apparently going to be pizza and if Pete could find a few more dollars some breadsticks too. 

Patrick noticed though that Pete was restraining himself from throwing his arm around Patrick like he normally did or shoving him, how bad was the bruising anyway? 

“What’d you tell my mom?” Patrick was leaning against the arm rest while Pete was glued to his side

“That you were sleeping, she asked me how your date went and I told her that it didn’t work out and that you called me to pick you up so I did” 

“And she believed you-wait my  _ what?”  _ Patrick choked on his pizza, he shoved the plate on to Pete’s lap and stood from the couch “You said I went on a date?” 

“What-no dude! I just told you  _ she  _ asked me, you  _ mom  _ not me! I just went along with it” Pete had his hands up in defense

Patrick’s face was red now “wha-there-no way in hell she’d say that! Why would she say that” 

“How am I supposed to know? Why’re you sad mad about it, I think it’s nice your mom is that accepting if you’re gay” Pete went back to eating his pizza “look just tell your mom it was a misunderstanding and that you’re straighter than an arrow. Or you know, you could just leave it be and tell her that you didn't realize the guy thought it was a date. Who was it again?” 

“I didn’t give you a name, asshole. I doubt you’d know him anyway even though you seem to know plenty of people. He’s in my math class, Dustin Carmichael of Mccarmichael, one of the two” Patrick sat back down again and snatched his pizza back, aggressively stuffing it in his mouth. 

Pete had cogs working in his head while chewing thoughtfully, Patrick was about to ask when Pete finally spoke “yeah I know him, he’s a junior. Met him at a few shows, he always asked for you” 

“Wait what? That’s creepy dude” what was a junior doing in a class mainly of Sophomores and Freshmen? “You mean our shows or your shows?”

“Our shows, Fall Out Boy shows. I did see him a few times at Arma shows but he always turned tail whenever I saw him, it was pretty weird I’ll admit but I figured out pretty early on it was a case of local celebrity crush. You gonna eat your crust?” Pete grinned when Patrick handed his plate over “thanks Trick. Anyway I’m guessing he met your mom?”

“Um, yeah she wanted to meet him beforehand, I just went to go sit in the car-oh you’re fucking kidding me. You think he said it was a date?” if that was the case then where the fuck was Dustin now? “Pete if he thought it was a date why didn’t he hang around me then” 

“Maybe he got the wrong idea seeing you talk with that girl” that...actually made sense “since we’re now playing twenty questions-” (“that’s not how twenty questions work, Pete”) “-did he ever talk to you in school?” 

“Not really? Just the usual ‘can I borrow your pen’, ‘can you be my partner for this assignment’, ‘what did the teacher say’ kind of deal. Are you  _ sure  _ he was asking for me or are you sure he wasn’t just asking if I was around so he could fuck around with you” Patrick shrank a little at the glare “what, I’m just saying. You can’t play the innocent card, I’m not stupid Pete I’ve seen you leave with fans sometimes” 

“I know the difference between someone trying to hook up with me and not, you’re adorable dude I wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to get with you” 

Patrick wondered if it was normal for your stomach to hurt hearing that come from your crush “okay well, well even if that was the case it’d be a no from me. Not talking to me at school and asking for me after shows? That’s shady to me, maybe he’s trying to kill me” 

“And you say  _ I’m  _ dramatic. Look let’s forget it for now, you’re pretty freaked out by it so come on. We’re gonna go somewhere” 

“I’m not freaked out by it, it’s not the first time a guy has taken interest in me!” Patrick glared as Pete disappeared to the kitchen. 

Patrick clung to Pete’s shoulders on the bike, embarrassed at the people looking at them as they passed by until they were finally at the party house; outside looked like shit and a few people were picking up garbage when Pete stopped and Patrick climbed down. Much to his annoyance as he started walking to his car he realized one of the people cleaning the trash just happened to be Dustin, he started to speed walk while Pete was still walking his bike when Dustin spotted him. 

“Patrick! Yo wait” 

Impulsively he wanted to run, but even Pete had stopped walking so Patrick forced his feet to do so too “hi Dustin, nice to see you” 

Dustin had been smiling as he’d run up to the two but now it was gone “uh, yeah I’d say so? Where did you go last night-jeez what happened to your face dude? Must’ve gotten pretty wild huh?” 

Patrick was about to answer but a very pissed off Pete did instead “are you fucking kidding me? I had to pick Patrick up because he’d gotten into a fucking fight and you went and told his mom that you were going on a date and you didn’t even bother trying to keep an eye on him, stick around him?” 

“Uh, Pete right? Look there was a lot of people here last night, I knew it was going to be a big party but I didn’t think it was going to be that big. Look I realized I didn’t get your number so, can we start over? It’ll be a better date this time” Dustin’s smile made Patrick’s skin crawl 

“Okay first of all asshole, you  _ know  _ that this is Pete. He already told me about your little aftershow hunting for me” Dustin looked panicked and opened his mouth to protest but Patrick was on a roll now “second, did you even ask if I wanted ti to be a date? Did you even ask if I was  _ in  _ to guys? No, you fucking didn’t. So in hindsight, if you had tried to kiss me or something do you really think I wouldn’t have freaked out on you? You told my mom it was a date which it was not and because you didn’t even bother sticking around me last night I got into a fight with a guy that was being a dick to his girlfriend”

Dustin’s open mouthed look of confusion was honestly funny and Patrick felt a little guilty for the harsh laugh but really just what was Dustin planning? “I-you hang around him! Of course I’m going to think you’re into dudes, you’re like a fat little doughboy, I thought you were a twink-” 

Patrick grabbed Pete and jerked him in his direction before he could even prepare to swing, the second Dustin had said ‘fat’ Pete practically radiated ‘kill kill kill’ aura “wow, insulting me? You think that's going to score you a date even if I was in to guys, you’re dead wrong. Stop talking to me in school and don’t come back to our shows if you’re going to be this way” 

He half dragged and half walked Pete along with him until they were at his car, he popped the trunk open and sat in the driver’s seat while Pete loaded the bike in; Dustin was now ranting to someone that clearly looked like they wanted to be anywhere else, Patrick felt bad for them honestly but ignored that when he accidentally put pressure on his arm and the pain acted as a reminder that if he’d said no to Dustin he wouldn’t probably look like a shit-fest. 

“Alright navigator, where’re we going?” Patrick asked once Pete was in the passenger seat. 

*

The spot turned out to be near some old apartments that were to be demolished, while Patrick found this nowhere near...whatever Pete might’ve been thinking he followed him along over to a little hill area, he still didn’t understand what they were doing until Pete pointed.

Oh, it was sunset. 

Well okay, it was pretty obviously but Patrick hadn’t been expecting this. Still it was a nice surprise and the two sat in peaceful silence looking at it, this really did make Patrick feeln better. 

Hm “you were going to punch him when he called me fat”

“Trick can we-do we have to talk about him while we’re looking at something nice?” 

“Why were you going to punch him?” Pete snorted and Patrick looked over at him to see he was giving Patrick an ‘are you kidding me’ look “you do that a lot, defend me to the end. Even when I’ve kicked the shit out of you before you still stay with me” 

“I’m not going to listen to some presumptuous little Junior talk shit about my other half. If he’d apologized or given a better reason why he left you-or a reason at  _ all  _ why he’d left you last night I could maybe forgive him but he pretended like it was fine. You should’ve let me punch him, he doesn’t get to say that stuff to you” 

Patrick laughed and reached over to take Pete’s hand “you’re not my knight in armor dude, but...thanks still, Pete” 

“I aim to please” 

They stayed until the sun went long down and a few stars came out (or maybe satellites, Patrick wasn’t sure). They were still holding hands and had moved closer since Pete was a walking heater, Patrick was spacing off and didn't’ hear Pete until he felt his hand squeezed. 

“Huh?” 

“I said your mom…” Pete trailed off, when Patrick looked at him he saw one of the rare times Pete looked nakedly vulnerable “uh just...so yea Dustin told your mom it was a date when I went to go get your stuff and I was just wondering. Uh, why’d you freak out I mean? Like is it that bad liking guys?”

Where did this come from? “Well no, I just...I haven’t really met many guys that have made me feel the whole ‘dude lust’ thing or not even lust just...crush I guess. I freaked out because some random guy lied to my mom and now I have to keep lying about it, I feel guilty doing that” 

Pete nodded but still looked scared, he glanced down at their hands before looking up again “your mom asked me how I was handling it, you not dating me” 

Huh. 

Mom said what now? 

“I-what?” Patrick pulled away a little though part of him missed Pete’s heat against his side, he scooted a few inches away “she-wait okay my mom thought we were dating?” 

Pete shrugged “she started apologizing to me saying she was sorry that she’d assumed we were together and she asked how I was dealing with it. I said I was fine, it was nice to know that your mom would at least accept it if you ever came out or felt like you were...I’unno gay or bi?” 

Slowly things started to fall into place...well sort of, at least his mom saying yes to Patrick staying with Pete so quickly; mom mentality probably said ‘well my son’s date didn’t go so well but here’s this boy that clearly loves him also so I should let them spend time together’. 

Huh. 

Wait a second-

“Did you take me out here to tell me that or are you trying to get at something else? Because I don’t appreciate my feelings being played with” shit, that wasn't supposed to come out. 

Pete looked at him different now, eyes wide with a sort of wounded and awed look “Patrick I’d never play with your feelings, your golden dude I can’t...I can’t ruin that” 

“Then why does it matter that my mom thought we were dating?” he sounded exasperated and felt a little sick, either Pete figured out Patrick’s crush or Patrick was an oblivious fuck “just fucking tell me” 

“I don’t know what you’re asking me to tell you” Pete snapped and stood up “fucking-come on let’s go back now okay? It’s getting cold and-”

“You’re such a fucking liar” Patrick was up too, a little too fast as he started to sink down again but forced himself back up and away from Pete “you just- _ just- _ fucking said you weren't going to play with my feelings and that’s exactly what you’re doing”

“ _ Oh my fucking god!”  _ Pete pressed his hands to his face for a mini scream before throwing them down at his sides again “Okay fine, I fucking love you yeah? But you know what Patrick I’ve been saying that from the second we fucking met so why would it matter now. You aren’t dating Dustin, it does’t matter if I love you, you’re straight as fuck, and I’m not. Happy? We got out feelings out of the way so let’s just leave now and-”

He’s cut off by Patrick pulling him close, arms loop around Pete's waist and he immediately curled around Patrick’s frame. He was shaking and Patrick felt a mixture of guilt but...relief at the same tiem, to know that Pete did like him after all (and yeah admittedly it was stupid that Patrick didn’t really think it was anything but platonic love).

“I’m sorry, I didn’t...I didn’t want to force that out of you that way but you just. You drive me crazy sometimes you know, and I wasn’t sure if you figured it out or not or if you were just teasing me” Patrick rubbed circles in the small of Pete’s back “I thought you figured out I’d started getting a crush on you

Pete whimpered a little and pressed his face more into Patrick’s shoulder, he winced a little but the older boy stayed put “you like me?” 

Be sarcastic or be sincere here Patrick...sincere “of course I do. You’re you, I just..I pretended it wasn’t there, I was scared dude. Just because you’re all over me doesn’t mean-to me it didn’t mean anything, it just meant you were really touchy-feely. I didn’t want to be just another notch in the bed of Pete Wentz” 

“ _ Never _ , you could never be just that to me. I told you dude, you’re golden, I can’t ruin you that’s-honestly that’s the reason I was so pissed at you going to that party. It’s warped I know but I didn’t-I thought I was rubbing off on you in the wrong way” 

“Christ we’re both messes” Patrick laughed weakly and gently pushed Pete back “now that that’s out of the way, can we head back to your house now?” 

“Yeah, I shouldn't have brought you out here you should’ve been resting” Patrick snorted as Pete pulled him along.

Despite still not having a license Pete insisted on driving, once back to the house they grabbed the pizza box from the fridge and put on a movie, Pete still treating Patrick like glass as the younger boy laid on top of him on the couch. Before Patrick really fell asleep since the movie still wasn't over he scooted a little closer to Pete and gave him a greasy pizza kiss, Pete made an appreciated sound and pressed a kiss into Patrick's hair when he laid back down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear when Patrick says it's creepy and wonders why Dustin is in his class, what he thinks is creepy is that Dustin was asking for Patrick from a friend and not talking to him at all in school and yet when Patrick was doing a show that was when Dustin took an interest in him 
> 
> Thank you for reading the fic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
